


Monthly Poll Stories - 2019

by Shivern



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Overwatch (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Inflation, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex with Sentient Animals, ass worship, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: Monthly stories selected via polls from 2019.





	1. Jan. 2019 - D.va/Zarya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana, as always, thinks she can win at anything and beat anyone. She's had her eyes on Zarya, the buff and curvy Russian who's magnetic to the senses. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the point-of-view, Hana gets in over her head in trying to take Zarya for her own.
> 
> Contains: F/F, Oral, Ass Worship, Analingus

Hana watched from the shadows, unseen and unheard. Her eyes watched her quarry with great focus, never looking away. These days were wonderful ones, when Zarya did her leg routines. All the squatting, stretching, a sweating, D.va could see the perfect match of muscle and fat that constituted the weightlifter’s rump rippling under her admittedly small, tight gym shorts. She could practically see Zarya's nethers outlined as those small pants grew tight at the bottom of her squats. 

The comparatively small Korean girl felt a throb in her lower body, a great need forming in her mind. It was now or never, as she wouldn't be able to stomach walking away from this. She began to slowly slink in, Zarya's back turned, and began to make her move. Nothing had ever escaped her grasp before, her skills too perfectly tempered, so how could this not go her way?

Quite easily, it turned out.

Unbeknownst to the small girl, the Russian woman had known about her recent spying. This whole angle, squatting and showing off her rump, was all an expert ruse to lure the horny Hana from her hiding. Just as she got close enough to try to make a move, Zarya made her own. The door hissed as it closed behind Hana, lock clicking into place as she was sealed in with her muscular friend.

“Like a mouse to cheese,” Zarya said with a chuckle, finishing her squat and placing the weights back on the rack in front of her. “You did not think I would not notice you creeping around? Now, you are locked in here with me… until you pay the toll.”

Hana was awash with a mix of confusion and arousal, swallowing loudly before she could manage any words. “T-toll? What's the price?”

Zarya leaned against the wall, pushing her butt out with a bend of her knees. “Take a guess, and once you do, get started. I would rather not wait all day, but I will.”

It almost seemed too good to be true. Was the weightlifter really just offering herself up? The young gamer drew closer, heart skipping a beat as she saw the outlines of Zarya’s nethers through the tight fabric; she wasn’t wearing any underwear! Hana was practically drooling at this point. She had been waiting for this moment and wouldn’t dare squander it. Zarya chuckled, smirking as her small friend gave in to temptation.   
  
She felt Hana’s lips and tongue get to work, caressing her tender tidbits through the thin fabric that covered her ass. Zarya could feel her attempts to probe into her, her pucker and folds stimulated quite well despite the clothing covering them. What really caught her attention though was the quiet sniffs, that little nose pulling in the sweaty smell the weightlifter had been building up. Hana did truthfully enjoy the smell, the musk of a mature woman, compounded by the scent of sweat after a hard workout. It was addicting, and she wanted more, but didn't know how to make such a bold move.

Zarya did it for her. She slid her pants down for that young Korean, exposing her nethers. Hana barely waited more than a single second to get a taste of the real deal. The tight pucker in front of her had most all her attention, her tongue prodding and pushing against it. To be honest, Zarya was impressed; this horny girl was hitting all the good spots! There was a certain attention to detail, tenderly pressing deeper and deeper with that tongue, all the while making slow, deliberate circles. 

The Russian huffed, quite pleased and quite aroused. This was good,  _ very _ good. It seemed her diminutive friend had earned the next step. Without warning, she began to change gears.

Hana let out a small, startled peep as Zarya stood and shifted her weight backwards, leaving D.va frozen in place like a building were tumbling down on top of her. She was knocked down onto the floor mat that covered the room, her face squished under the heavy weight of the muscular woman's rear. Face bright red, sputtering, and unable to free herself as that sweaty, firm ass pressed down on her, Hana was in a mix of heaven and hell. 

There was a dull slap as Zarya landed, her meaty rear jiggling briefly as it connected with Hana's face. She chuckled, rubbing it in, literally, with a shake of her wide hips. The large woman was making sure to shame the would-be deviant, to show how foolish her goal had been. Her nethers smeared a fine film of juice across the gamer's cheeks and lips, the very act itself, combined with the stimulation, making her body quiver.

“Get going, little Hana. Put your mouth to use, or I will put you to work!”

Knowing Zarya, she meant it. Not that Hana was against the idea at all, but she figured, with muscles like those, it was better to give in and indulge. She made sure to do her best, kissing and licking, rubbing against the smooth, warm privates that were so readily smothering her. Hana could feel the raw heat and moisture beating down on her as she made long, dragging motions from front to back, from pussy to asshole. It wasn’t too surprising that Zarya was into this stuff, though the submissive Korean had enjoyed the thoughts of her being the one in control.

The Russian was grinning like a fool, though. Despite the difficulties of her position and the suddenness of the situation, Hana was giving her quite the oral servicing. It was impressive, really. Her body was growing hotter by the second, and it wasn’t just the exercise that had gotten her to this point. She could feel all her muscles tightening, pulsing with arousal, her mind begging for more and more. There wasn't much time until Zarya stepped things up a notch. Shifting her angle, she began to press her backdoor straight down on her small friend.

Her tight pucker was practically shoved right against Hana's nose, the scent of sweat and other fluids of arousal filling her as she breathed deep. This was heaven! Though her tongue couldn't quite reach, nose still quite deep into Zarya's butthole, she acted out of instinct. She brushed all along that sensitive region between the weightlifter's tight holes, sufficiently showing her dedication and eagerness with a slathering of saliva. 

“God, you are such pervert,” Zarya chided, grinding her hips against her partner. “Seems you truly are serious… perhaps we take it step further?”

Hana didn't see how it could get any more serious than this, and was immediately proven wrong as her buff buddy changed position once more. Her massive, thick thighs tightened down in her side, strong hands grabbing her legs and lifting them up and backwards until her torso was sticking straight into the air. So much more weight was coming down on her, her body stretched into an oddly arousing, yet straining, position. To put things short, she was in love with every part of it. She felt exhilarated, like she was truly living in the moment!

“Stamina training is important,” Zarya boomed, face flush red. “Let's see how long you can last…”

It truly would be a challenge, a true training regimen. That much was obviously as that titanic butt squished down onto Hana's face once again. Only this time, she had a goal within view. Her tongue did its best, given the cramped space and constant fluids dripping onto her from the wet cooch right nearby, giving tribute was somewhat of a challenge. Hana’s oral muscle circled and prodded the ring above her, occasionally planting kisses as well. She could taste the salty sweat that clung to Zarya's skin, an oddly addicting flavor that she found herself craving as the minutes passed. Granted that she could barely see anything, she wondered if her ministrations were having an effect.

A low, deep moan told her all she needed.

Zarya was loving it, to say the least. Her bulging muscles rippled as pleasure shot up her spine again and again. Not only was Hana doing a decent job given the literal bind she was in, Zarya, quite frankly, loved domming people like this. To exert so much control over someone so much smaller made her feel a bit like a bully, a very horny bully, at that. It gave her such a sexual high that she could barely ever stop once it had begun. 

Having such a dedicated tongue prod and push past her pucker certainly helped, too. It was almost getting unmanageable. Hana was getting deeper by the minute, having finally pushed past the resistance, and the bliss Zarya was feeling increased in kind. She was giving into it, pressing down hard and harder, trying to get Hana every fraction of an inch she could as she sputtered and did her best under increasing pressure. Her face was becoming quite covered in fluids, beads of it rolling and dripping onto the floor under her, and her endurance was running out. It was either finish Zarya off here or risk truly getting smothered by the muscular beauty.

She doubled down on her efforts, tonguing the weightlifter's hole as best she could. Zarya’s thighs were tightening down around her, body bearing down from above. Short on breath, Hana managed to do the (seemingly) impossible. The Russian woman began to quiver and quake, the raw pleasure finally overwhelming her control. A deep moan reverberated throughout Zarya’s body, a small spray of juices coating the young gamer’s face as she finally met the climax she craved. It was like a weight was lifting off her shoulders, even as hers bore down on the ‘tiny mouse’ she was leaking fluids onto.

When it all finally came to a close, Hana’s arms were spread-eagle and stretched out. She was out of energy, eyes hazy even as Zarya lifted off of her. Face wet and mouth sore, Hana had had more than her fill for the day. All she could do now was pant and reflect on it all; it wasn’t like she’d be able to go anywhere soon.   
  
“Perhaps next time you will learn that eyes are often bigger than stomach… bigger than you can handle,” Zarya taunted, laughing as she pulled her pants back up and left the room.

Hana knew it wasn’t size, but preparation. She’d get the drop next time, she was sure of it.


	2. Feb. 2019 - Wolf Link/Midna (LoZ:TP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With being forced to spend so much time together, it's not surprising that things can get a little 'heated' between them. Except, it's happening in a way that neither expected.
> 
> Contains: F/M, 'Inter-species Sex', Anal, Cum Inflation

Midna felt as antsy as ever. This impish body already had her restless and eager to revert back to normal, but having her personal needs cropping up in the middle of it all was causing troubles. She was already a bit mischievous, doing whatever she wanted whenever, and not above flaunting herself. This Twili was a queen, after all. If she wanted to vent her frustrations, she ought to be allowed to do it however she pleased.

For Link, he was hardly in a good position himself. Problems with friends aside, being changed back and forth from a wolf form was playing with him in ways he didn't care for. To top it off, Midna was getting awfully flirty lately. She would rub against him, show herself off, and do all sorts of little signals that were impossible to not notice. That is, while they remained small. They grew with frequency and intensity until they were outright painful to put up with.

Link had his own urges, after all, and Midna wasn't helping.

However, on this night, things came to a crossroad. She had forcefully reverted him to his canine form, out in the forest, of all places. He didn't have much say and was used to it at this point, but her actions after had him speechless. Not that he could talk at all. Midna bent over in front of him, spreading her cheeks to show off the pinkish nethers that hid between them.

“Well, ‘hero’, while I would rather not fraternize in such a way with you, we each have our needs. So, let's both be adults, or rather imp and dog, and work out these repressed feelings before I go crazy.”

Link was weary of her words. Was this some taunt? Perhaps something making fun of his current form, his inability to act the way he preferred? He didn't really appreciate it, but he was still a man. Albeit, a man in a dog's body. Link couldn't stop his mind from doing what was natural, as he looked over to see what she was doing, his member growing to full size underneath him. There was no lying, he liked what he saw.

“You just going to stand there like a dummy? Or are you going to shove that thing where we both want it?”

Link figured there was nothing to lose, any consequences could be dealt with later. He walked over and began to rub his member against her folds. They felt better than he'd ever imagined, soft and smooth. Midna was growing more impatient by the minute, clearly not a big fan of such prolonged foreplay. Shaking her hips didn't give him the sign, so she had to be more vocal about it.

“Just stick it in, you dumb mutt! Push it in or you're staying like that for a whole week!”

Link was alarmed, to say the least. If Midna said it, she meant it. In his haste to do as told, drawing back and then coming down hard, he had forgotten to do one thing: aim. The impish woman cried out, a large cock suddenly burrowing deep into her rectum, where it didn't belong. She tried to get him to correct it, but the air had been knocked from her lungs. Midna couldn't stop her companion even as he began to thrust, thoroughly reaming the wrong hole. However, as she was given a proper, if not misaligned, humping, things began to change.

Discomfort became pleasure, her nerves lighting up in delight as her insides were massaged by the constant thrusts of her companion's hips. Midna's face was bumped down into the grass, every slap of their hips pushing her deeper to the dirt. Given the strange circumstances, she found herself enjoying the rough loving she was getting. She had asked for one thing and what she had gotten instead wasn't too bad, either.

Had anyone been wandering near the place where they were conducting their business, they would no doubt have heard interspersed growls and moans as Link pounded away at his companion. Midna's ass was beginning to feel loose and ready for full speed. She grunted as his pace quickened, her pucker unable to properly grip a single thing after so much usage. Her voice, and subsequently her angry tone, faded away as time passed. The rough, ass fucking had finally silenced the rowdy imp, doing what no one else ever could.

As the minutes passed, and Midna’s asshole grew warmer and wetter, the two were nearing their ends. Link couldn’t hold back, not with how tight she was, and his comparative size was secretly driving her crazy. She held onto her pride, never once begging, even though she was always so close to doing so as she moaned through her still-grit teeth. However, she did worry about what was coming; she could feel his member throbbing inside her rectum and knew just how close he was.

“Hey, you stupid dog, pull out before you go! Don’t you dare pump that stuff into-!”

She was cut off as Link plunged in to the base, his knot swelling and plugging her tight. Midna couldn’t object anymore than she already was; she was stuck where she was for the immediate future. The imp had more than that to worry about. His cock pulsed and twitched, his balls beginning to empty out everything they’d been holding. Given how pent-up he had been from all her teasing, it was quite a lot, to put it simply. Her moans could no longer be suppressed as her colon was flooded with thick, hot cum.

It felt good, amazing even! Not that she would dare admit it. Her fingers dug into the ground, muscles pulling tight as she was forced into her own, embarrassing orgasm. This foolish Hylian had made  _ her _ come. This momentary shame was overshadowed by the fact that even a minute later, Link’s orgasm was still going. Perhaps it was some sort of side effect of his bestial form or because of the influence of the Twilight, but, in either case, it was having an interesting effect on the small, impish woman. She could feel the pressure building in her bowels, her gut swelling as spunk filled every inch she had and then some.

Her stomach distended under the sheer volume that was filling her, her small belly getting bigger with every passing second until, thankfully, Link’s flow petered off and finally stopped. He tried to pull out, her swollen stomach bouncing as he attempted to yank himself out, but that knot of his kept them intimate. Whether or not they wanted it, they were stuck together in a way they could never have predicted.

Out of breath, Midna grumbled at him, trying to turn so she could give him her trademark glare. “You better be thankful that you were… adequate, or I’d punish you for doing something so… so craven to me.”

Link couldn’t respond, given his current state, but he would likely have given a similar response in kind.

“Though,” Midna continued, changing her tune. “If you can control those impulses, I don’t see why we can’t make this a more regular occurrence…~”

She most likely had more rules in mind and was simply tempting Link so she could exact more control, but how could he resist after something like this? He nodded the best he could, earning a pet on the snout as they laid and waited for this frustratingly long coitus to finally end. Depending on one’s point-of-view, the next ten minutes they spend fidgeting about was either wonderful or aggravating. 


	3. Mar. 2019 - Saber Alter/Gudao (Fate/Grand Order)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinjuku has left Saber on the edge of her seat and her Master constantly in need of rest. Antsy and eager for any sort of action, the Altered Artoria is looking for any excuse to take out her frustrations.
> 
> Contains: F/M, Pegging, Femdom, Anal

The patter of rain could be heard outside the cement lined cellar that the Chaldean team had been using as a base. It didn't offer much, but it kept everyone away from trouble and out of the elements. Archer and Avenger were out, scouting about or some sort, while Saber was left to watch over the young Master. He was a bit scrawny, a tad effeminate, yet a decent person. Not that she'd admit the last part or spin the first two in any positive way.

All that was important was that he had her attention and was good enough that she felt compelled to join into contract with him. She slowly walked over to the one bed, peering down at him. Gudao was sleeping soundly, despite the strain from all the recent events. Artoria envied him a bit, being so calm like this, it was natural as a corrupted Alter to do so. Looking up and down him, making sure he wasn't being disturbed, she noticed something peculiar: the blanket was bulging upwards.

Despite her smarts, Saber was curious, perplexed even. She began to peel away the blankets, looking for what was causing it. It didn't take long, however, and she was kicking herself for being so dumb. The bulge was nothing artificial, but six inches of all-natural meat standing at attention. Normally, her regular self may have ignored it and put the blankets back, but as an Alter, she saw a reason to pick on him, especially as he murmured something in his sleep.

"Saber…"

His dreams had wandered too far, his words were proof enough. Saber's short temper kicked in and she quickly tossed aside the covers. Gudao rose from his slumber but was far too slow. By the time his sensed returned to him, Artoria hand his hands handcuffed to the head of the bed and his pants removed. His shameful erection was on display and his Servant was preparing herself to dole out his punishment.

"Master, to have such dreams about your own Servant? How detestable! To think you can have your way with me is but a fantasy. Instead, I shall have my way with you!"

The only light in the room was glaring down from directly above him, making him incapable of seeing beyond his bed. He squirmed about, trying to get away. Gudao wasn't sure what she had planned, but he didn't want to find out. For all his struggle he got nowhere and only annoyed the Alter further.

"Come now, do you really think you can escape? Running from punishment only amplifies its necessity…"

She wasn't wrong, in her own strange way. With his hands locked to the bed he couldn't even get out of it, anyway, much less run away. He simply waited, both interested and a tad fearful of what she had in store. Saber, not one for subtlety, made it immediately apparent as she climbed into the bed, spread his legs, and slapped her strap-on down next to his own stiff cock. It was far bigger than his own, covered in bumps and raised rings. Gudao was still and silent as she rubbed against his trembling member.

"Come, now, don't you like what you see? Look how much bigger I am, compared to your scrawny size." It was exactly fair, given hers wasn't even real. "Doesn't stop me from doing this though."

The young Master quivered as she lifted his hips, positioning the toy directly against his backdoor. He gasped as she began to push, slowly thrusting it past what meager resistance his hole could muster. His body went rigid as it began to reach deep inside him, every bit of texture rubbing his walls. Gudao was groaning, gasping for air by the time Saber hilted inside him, his member leaking precum across his stomach. It was so deep!

"Well, Master, aren't you going to beg? I can't continue unless you do. Master/Servant thing, I hope you can understand."

She was making things up, but it didn't change the fact that his body wanted it. That  _ he _ wanted it.

"S-Saber, I command you t-to… to… fuck me…"

She laughed, grabbing him by the hips in preparation. "I'm guessing that's the best I'll get. Wimpy, but good enough. Now, get ready, because I'm not stopping until you come, like the shameless pervert you are."

Gudao held onto the head of the bed, fingers wrapping around the bars he was cuffed to as she began to thrust. Pleasure coursed through his whole body as she began to roughly fuck him, as promised. The air was constantly escaping his lungs, her hips smacking his hard and fast. He had never thought something like this would happen, getting his own pucker stuffed, but he never thought it would feel this good, either. 

Despite being the Master, he was hardly in charge, being actively reamed by his Altered Servant's massive toy. It smacked hard against his prostate, making his toes curl as spurts of fluid shot from his tip. She was practically milking him, making him fire off before even being close. Worst of all, is he was loving it more and more by the second. He hoped this wouldn't devolve into some sort of nightly ritual, but invading thoughts began to sway his opinion. This all felt too good, like he was slowly forming an addiction to the sensations.

It wasn't long until he was moaning, his flow of precum increasing as his arousal spiked. The metal bed creaked and groaned under the force of Saber's thrusts, as if on the verge of breaking apart. That wasn't far off from how he was feeling, the ecstasy he was in was pulling him apart, mind and body drifting away from one another as his ass was assaulted by his own Servant. He couldn't take any more, he was at his limits! His hole was so stuffed, prostate bullied to an endless extent, that it had been a miracle that Gudao had held out for so long.

"S-Saber, I-I'm coming…!"

"Of course, you couldn't last long, just come already you lazy fool."

Her belittling sent him over the edge, his jewels tightening up as they uploaded all they could. His mind blanked out, body going slack. Though, despite finally climaxing, she was still forcing him to follow her rhythm. Every thrust allowed another spurt of cum to coat his chest, his prostate being squeezed like a sponge by the toy lodged in his colon. Gudao had never shot a load as big as this, his chest soon plastered with spunk, dirty with the evidence of his so-called punishment. Even when his orgasm began to wane, he was still shooting, being actively drained by Artoria until he was completely and utterly dry.

By the time he came to, Saber had already begun to clean up. She was licking up the mess, sucking up heaps of sperm of his navel. Her eyes met his, glaring at him as if to tell him to never speak of what they had done. Gudao knew that behind those eyes, she had enjoyed it, too. Yet, there was still one last surprise in store for him. As she worked his way up his body, practically laying right next to him, she pulled his head in for a kiss. His eyes went wide as she forced a small mouthful of his own seed onto his tongue, swallowing it almost immediately out of surprise. It was sticky, salty and bitter, making him gag a bit from being so unprepared. 

She snickered at his reaction, cheeks blushing as Saber herself realized what she had done.

"H-How was that? Put you in your place, huh?" She stammered, covering her tracks poorly. "Now, I don't think I'll have to worry anymore about you dreaming naughty things about me, right?"

He nodded nervously, knowing it would have the opposite effect. Gudao kept his mouth shut as she nestled in next to him, apparently determined to wait out the rest of the night with him. It was nice having her warm body pressed up against his, but worrisome in its own way. Perhaps he could say something to bridge the gap, so to speak.

"I bet that all tasted really good, huh?" He asked, stumbling into a death trap of his own making. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

Her only reaction was a glare, though her cheeks still rosy. Gudao didn't say another word, Saber watching him as they both slowly drifted off into sleep.


	4. Apr. 2019 - Passionlip/Gudao (Fate/Grand Order)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his goal to bed all the best servants he can, Gudao is in the tricky position of giving Passionlip his attention next. Those claws of hers are fearsome and sometimes he comprehension is a bit lacking, but with some good word choice, he certain he can ease her into it and finally get his hands of that heaving bosom of hers.
> 
> Contains: F/M, Light Bondage, Breast Focus, Paizuri, Excessive Cum

"Master, why are we tying my hands up again?" Passionlip asked with genuine confusion, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "You said it was for a game, right?"

"Sorta," Gudao responded, dancing around the subject. "We're going to play a love game and it requires one person's hands to be tied."

"A love game!?" She exclaimed, looking as happy as ever. "I'd love to do that."

He finished the bindings, simple rope holding her massive claws behind her. It wouldn't actually hold her, Passionlip could break it if she wanted, but knowing it was for a love game was all the reasoning she needed to play along. Gudao, though, was getting more excited by the second. Lip was, without a doubt, the bustiest Servant he had in Chaldea. Her massive chest was hard to not stare at, the soft mounds always jiggling with the slightest of motions.

Gudao had craved this moment for so long, but knew that the compactor hiding between her breasts was an issue. Nothing could escape it, at least at first. He had talked her into training herself, to allow anything to pass between her chest without fear. She had taken it to mean something else, but, once she had perfected the technique, he had moved his plans forward. With a moment of truth, everything now in place, he pulled aside the thin fabric that barely held back her gigantic mammaries.

They spilled out, dropping as gravity finally won the neverending battle it had been waging. Gudao, likewise, let his pants fall and expose his manhood to the air. He was already stiff, as hard as could be given the view he had and the ideas swirling in his mind. The time was upon him and he couldn't be more excited.

"Oh my… Master, you're twitching so much," Lip said with concern in her voice. "Have you not been taking care of your needs?"

He chuckled at her words; she was simultaneously an airhead and attentive. "I've just been saving up, Lip. I want to show as much  _ passion _ as I can… want me to start?"

She nodded, visibly eager to begin. Gudao knelt down and finally grabbed a handful of what he had been craving. Her soft, large chest was heavenly, as perfect as perfect could be. His fingers sunk into her skin, her firm, lower layers welcoming his tight grip. He began to knead and squeeze, pulling on her breasts to Lip's enjoyment. Weak moans escaped her mouth, cheeks flush red as he played with her chest.

His mouth instinctively latched onto her areola, suckling on her teat, tongue covering her nipple in saliva. Gudao swapped back and forth, making sure both breasts were equally slobbered with spit. Lip was still moaning, her arms quivering as her Master showed her the love she had always wanted. Her mind was still splits between the reality of what was happening and the premise of this being a game. In either case, she was enjoying it.

"Lip, you're so soft and perfect," he murmured, using his tongue to play with her nipples. "You sure another dozen goddesses weren't used as your base?"

"N-no, Master, just the ones you know about…"

She was blushing almost as red as a tomato. This was his moment to take it further and he was quick to act on it. He stood, tossing aside his pants and bringing to bear the burden he'd been packing away for the last few minutes. His manhood was stiff as stone, twitching with need, only inches away from what he desired. Gudao's cock ached for just a touch, but he was going to go all the way.

Holding her breasts together, he slowly, yet firmly, slid between them. He shuddered as the silky smooth, feather soft feeling of her boobs enveloped him. This was instant heaven, his fingers were already drumming her skin in anticipation. Gudao, waiting little time, began to thrust straight into her valley, thinking of little else than his own physical satisfaction. Lip, though, wasn't left out. The sensations, and just the close proximity of her lover's manhood, had her quivering in delight.

Her cheeks were still bright red, small moans escaping from her mouth as sweat beaded up on her fair skin. This extra liquid acted as perfect lubricant, serving to ultimately heighten the experience in a never ending cycle of bliss. Gudao was in love and so was Lip, both vying to feel that carnal climax they both craved. While it would be a harder task for Lip, her Master had little trouble.

His hips began to shake, legs locking as his frantic thrusting earned him just the first of many orgasms. Mana-rich seed erupted deep inside her chest, filling the space and painting it all white. Yet, it didn't end there; a loud squelch echoed through the air as his cum came spraying out from both ends. It covered her top side and dripped from the bottom, onto her thighs. Lip could feel the heat seeping into her, the mana soothing her Spirit Core, giving her plenty of pleasure to boot.

"Oh, Lip, you really are perfect. I don't have the vocabulary to properly praise you… but I can speak with my actions instead."

Gudao was still hard, still aching for more. He lowered Lip backwards, onto the bed and straddled her waist, to gaze down at the aftermath of his first load. With gravity gaining hold of her large, soft mamarries, he could see the mess he had made between them. Thick wads of seed glazed every inch of her valley, strands bridging from one side to the other. Her already pale skin was almost pure white, most of it smeared and stained with spunk. It made his whole body throb, heart skipping a beat as his set his mind on what he wanted next.

Grabbing her massive breasts, he brought them back together, sandwiching his member once more between them. His previous load worked perfectly as lubricant, the sticky, slippery fluid keeping the tight space wet and primed for the second round. Once again, his hips began to move to his own rhythm, soft slaps echoing in time as his hips connected with her large, pliable bosom. He watched from above as his head poked through with each thrust, her cheeks growing redder with every second. Her eyes didn’t leave from the spot from which he was poking through, as if already waiting for what was to inevitably come.

To say the least, that wasn't what was most prevalent in Gudao's mind. All he could think of was how tight and silky smooth her chest was now that he was really in the thick of it. His previous load was getting thoroughly smeared around, the sloppy sounds of wet flesh rubbing together getting louder as it spread out further and further.

"How's it feel, Lip? Like having me so close like this?" He teased, leaning in close.

"O-oh, Master, it's wonderful… my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest…!"

"We can't be having that," the young Master chuckled. "Perhaps I can  _ offer _ something to help calm you down?"

Lip let out a shy peep, turning away as she realized what he meant. The first time had been quite wonderful by itself, but a second was practically pampering. She couldn't say no, not to something so special. In reply, she simply nodded, too excited to say a word. All she could do was watch as her Master shifted his position, raring to race for the finish, just for her.

He raised his kneeling position, squishing in as close as he could to her cavernous cleavage. Gudao left at least an inch or two, the rest of his member still fully enveloped by her chest. Truthfully, it had been hard to wait this long before going all out, but those expressions of hers were well worth it. With his hands balancing his body, his face looming above hers, body leaned forward as far as his balance would allow, he resumed for the final time.

His pace was hard and fast, easily doubling his previous. Such small space between him and his lovely, endowed Alter Ego let his work his hips as fast as he could feasibly manage, his own legs holding her large bosom in place. Chills ran up his body, spine twitching with delight as pleasure coursed through him. This was just another layer of the heaven that was Passionlip, the cutest of all the Sakura Five.

"Oh, that's perfect, Lip…!" He exclaimed gasping for breath as the sensations began to overwhelm him. "I hope you like mana; I've got so much stored up just for you! Going to give you a fine necklace with it, if all goes well!"

"J-Just do your best, Master," she replied softly, weakly moaning as her sensitive chest rippled rapidly. "I'll love anything you give me…"

"Then get ready, because here it comes! O-open that pretty little mouth of yours, let's see how good I can aim!"

The knot in his loins, the pressure deep inside, was coming loose. He could tell just how much was coming, and he knew exactly what he was going to do with it all. Gudao held himself in her mammaries, buried deep, grunting as the first part of his load began to travel up his length. There was a deep gurgle from within the space between Lip's breasts, a foreshadowing of what was to come.   


She could barely react as a massive surge of seed squirted out from every angle, spraying across her navel, her stomach, and even flowing over the top of her mounds as it tried to escape upwards. This however was the moment he had alluded to just moments ago. Lip could feel the tension building, leaning forward and opening those pretty, pink lips for what she had been promised.

The last, final, explosive load came erupting out of her bosom as his head slipped into the open. Strands of sticky cum landed all across her neck and face, large portions landing in her open mouth. What didn't hit their mark could be said to have do just as well, Lip's cheeks and eponymous lips were stained white, her purple hair given a dash of white as a few, extra excited shots flew further than expected. It lasted far longer than expected and, when finally done, she looked as if she'd tripped face first into a very special sort of cream pie.

"T-... thank you, Master," she mumbled as she painstakingly swallowed what her mouth was holding. "I couldn't be happier…"

Short on breath as well, Gudao chuckled, wiping the sweat from his brow and sliding off of his Servant. "It's the least I could do for someone so dedicated… and beautiful to boot too."

"All these compliments will make me melt away, you know…"

"Well, it's a good thing I can summon you back, good as before said melting, right?"

She pouted, unable to get a win in this silly game of flirts. Lip knew she'd have to be the one to treat her Master to a special surprise treat eventually, but for now this arrangement would work perfectly. 


End file.
